


Sickly Sweet Love

by m0nstee_sleep



Series: Sickly Sweet Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nstee_sleep/pseuds/m0nstee_sleep
Summary: A girl who's life is normal, easy, and just a little bumpy gets completely disrupted when her past and undeniable feelings complicates her whole self into many different realities. At least in her mind, to others she just looks like another insane online consular. No one trusts those freaks.





	Sickly Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Episode One: OH SHUT UP   
> This is the first draft so things might be a little messy..... if you know what I mean....ha!

Raina's eyes fluttered open at the questionable sound that came from her phone, "What time is it?" She looked over to the bedside table and picked up her phone.   
"At 3 o'clock in the morning? Really?!" She exasperated. She sent her client to another online therapist on the other side of the world. "God, they're supposed to have moderators for this crap." Raina powered off her phone and turned to look at the curly blonde mess beside her. She thought to herself that she was lucky to have a guy like Leo. She then turned to face the opposite way and drifted back to sleep. 

"Good Morning, Sexy." A low and graveled voice called. Raina started to feel her underwear get pushed aside and felt something warm and wet press against her "veronica" it was the name Raina gave her vag in the 9th grade. She sat up fast with a twisted face, "What's wrong with you? It's literally 7 in the morning!" Raina hated when Leo woke her up with sex, like having it the night before wasn't enough. Leo sighed with a face of disappointment, he explained that it wasn't his fault she was so sexy when she slept and she bit back that he was a pervert. She rolled out of bed with immediately with a headache and turned her phone on grimacing at the 28 messages she didn't get to last night. 

While Leo took a shower Raina left yo go wake up her adorable roommate Kiana. She knocked light on the door, turned the knob and walked in. "Good morning Sunshine!" with a light voice she tried to wake her. No luck, she sleeps like a fucking rock Raina thought to her self. Raina started to play with her hair, "Come on, season 13 of Blood Runner's comes out today" Raina wispered. Kiana woke up with a smile, eyes still closed and mumbled something about Ryan Dean her favorite character. Then when her eyes opened her smile grew. Kiana loved living with Raina she always looked after her. 

When Kiana finally got out of bed Leo was making breakfast,


End file.
